


Amor Inocente

by SpaceBug136



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Playride, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: Brooke Lohst era una chica perfecta en todos los sentidos, Christine lo sabía bien. Su amor por ella era más que inocente.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst
Kudos: 5





	Amor Inocente

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic publicado por aquí, quiero contribuir a esta pareja hermosa y al fandom español en general. Sin nada más que decir, les dejo leer. Espero y esto sea de su agrado. Este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en mi cuenta de FanFiction, aquí ha sido corregido y editado.

Brooke Lohst era una chica de una belleza natural que embriagaba sus sentidos por completo, tenía un brillo único que cada día la enamoraba más y más, parecía una conspiración del universo el que se enamorara de la segunda chica más popular de la escuela, con quien claramente no tenía y jamás tendría oportunidad alguna. Christine era una chica muy rara, ella misma estaba consciente de ello y era feliz así. No creía necesitar ser diferente, no creía que su forma de ser era mala. Simplemente era un poco diferente al resto de sus compañeras y ya.

No la mal entiendan, no se cree mejor por ser diferente, jamas sentiría eso, solo se sentía un poquitín especial. Si era sincera, no había razones para dudar de ella, de su enérgica personalidad. Porque también aceptaba ser como una bomba, esperando a que la situación le diera razones para explotar y sacar a relucir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La gente la consideraba un laberinto. Cuando creías que la entendías un muro se te cruzaba y te confundía, Christine era una chica demasiado peculiar e intrigante a la que no todos se molestaban en entender.

Por eso cuando sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que Brooke pasaba a su lado sintió también un absoluto pánico, porque la única vez que quiso adentrarse al mundo del romance su actitud no sirvió de nada. Temerosa se encontraba ante sus nuevos sentimientos por esa chica, al no poder tener control sobre ellos y evitarlo supo que estaría condenada a sufrir porque su forma de ser sería un obstáculo.

—No creo que debas temer demasiado.—le dijo Jeremy cuando la veía de nuevo metida en sus pensamientos.—Brooke no es mala persona y no va a juzgarte por como eres. Si yo le gustaba, con más razón tú le vas a gustar.

—Jeremy tiene razón, Chris.—intervino Michael.—No pienses tanto en ello, si le gustas, te aceptará como eres. No debes cambiar nada.

Los consejos dados por sus amigos más cercanos no fueron totalmente útiles, al principio les escuchó, pero mientras los días pasaban sus esperanzas por tener una oportunidad con la de hebras doradas disminuían.

Ella nunca fue buena en el amor. Las únicas veces que se atrevió a aceptar que estaba enamorada fueron con Jake y con Jeremy, como pueden notar no hubo triunfo. Le asustaba demasiado la idea de que salieran mal las cosas con Brooke porque lo que sentía por ella era genuino. Había inocencia y amor real en lo que sentía, no era mero interés por el físico—el cual era muy atractivo, no iba a mentir—de la chica. Había llegado a entablar conversaciones con ella, por mensajes hablan demasiado y la conoce lo suficiente para decir que la ama. Pero al momento en el que se cruza en su camino, en que se encuentran frente a frente en los pasillos de la escuela, su miedo la invade haciendo que la evite a toda costa. Por eso mismo se encontraba lamentándose de su forma de actuar al día siguiente. No era habitual en ella tener esos ánimos, pero esos días era algo inevitable.

—Canigula, eres penosa.—aseguró a sí misma estando sola en la mesa donde ella y sus amigos se sentaban a comer.—Uh, es raro que Jeremy y Michael no hayan llegado aún.

Pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y trató de no impacientarse ante la ausencia de sus mejores amigos. No era bueno que se quedara sola con sus pensamientos. Si no había algo como distracción su cabeza no se detenía, y sus dudas hacia la reacción de Brooke hacia sus sentimientos se volvían peores con cada segundo que pasaba.

Hablando de Brooke, ¿por qué se dirige ahora hacia su mesa?

—¡Hola Christine!—su voz estremeció a la mencionada, sintiendo que se derretía por como las letras de su nombre salían de su boca.—Hace tiempo que no hablábamos ¿Cómo has estado?—cuestionó sentándose a su lado. El calor que se sintió por su presencia despertó un sentimiento extraño en Christine, su piel se estremeció un poco y su cuerpo reaccionó dando un pequeño saltito.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Era una mala broma del destino. Su rostro era un poema, no podía articular palabra alguna. ¿Qué debía hacer? Cierto. Contestarle, Brooke esperaba una respuesta y ella se quedaba viéndole embobada.

—¿Yo? Bueno, he estado bastante bien. Ya sabes, con ensayos a todo momento y saliendo con los chicos.—cortó su comentario con una sonrisa antes de empezar a parlotear.—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Todo tranquilo conmigo. Ya he estado tomando cierta distancia de Chloe ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que ella era algo dañina? Supongo que tenías razón.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Debo intentar convivir con más personas, y quiero empezar contigo sin duda alguna.—los ojos de Brooke brillaron, el azul de ellos se volvió más hermoso que Christine los amó más que antes. Eran como un par de diamantes, o como dos luces que brillan en la oscuridad del mundo, sí, eran más como luces.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? Digo, habiendo tanto para elegir ¿Por qué a mí?

—Christine, eres de las pocas personas que me conocen realmente. Por eso te escogí a ti. Además, Jeremy dijo que sería buena idea.

—Debí suponerlo, Jeremy hace de todo para que hable contigo, está cansado de que...

¿Es que era tonta acaso?

Había hablado de más, había sido un error demasiado estúpido, quería que la banca donde estaba sentada se la tragara y no la dejara volver, total, no tendría ganas de regresar. No después de haberle dicho eso a Brooke. ¡Por todos los cielos! Ahora ella sabría que ocultaba algo y seguramente le preguntaría cosas al respecto. Bien hecho, Canigula.

—Jeremy también me dijo que me evitabas porque te daba miedo decirme algo. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Maldición, Jeremy.—dijo acorralada ante la situación en la que el pecoso la había puesto.—Brooke, no le hagas mucho caso a Jeremy, a veces... Desvaría.

—Lo hace, pero cuando se trata de ti es porque es importante. ¿Quieres hablarlo?—los labios de la más baja estaban fruncidos y podía notar un pequeño rubor esparcido en su rostro, parecía pensar en algo con detenimiento, como si estuviera eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.—No me molestaré, sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, te lo prometo.—su mano se posó sobre la de Christine en un intento de transmitirle tranquilidad. Sintió su mano temblar ante el toque, quizás no la estaba calmando del todo.

El silencio fue incomodo, sí. Pero fue más incomodo el que la azabache saliera corriendo hacia el baño para esconderse mientras sus ojos amenazaban con empezar a derramar lágrimas. Brooke se quedó unos segundos asustada, creyendo que había hecho algo mal. Le había herido un poco esa reacción la cual no se había esperado. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Tal vez. No comprendía bien qué había pasado, tal vez la había presionado o la había incomodado.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces haciendo que su largo cabello rubio se agitara tratando de salir de ese pequeño trance y sin esperar más fue en busca de Christine. El tacón de sus zapatos resonaba y su porte era decidido, debía solucionar esto con ella, aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Al entrar al baño encontró a Christine sentada en el suelo con la cabeza metida entre sus rodillas. Parecía que poco le importaba que otra persona la viera. De inmediato pensó en lo que iba a decirle para evitar cometer un error una vez más.

—Hey.

—¡Brooke! No... No esperaba que me siguieras.—confesó la contraria, avergonzada y nerviosa mientras se encogía un poco más en su esquina.

—Perdona si te presioné...—mientras decía esto se agachó frente a ella y puso su mano sobre su rodilla, soltó un resoplido para quitar un cabello de su cara y observó con seriedad a la azabache..—No creí que estaba siendo muy sofocante para ti.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tú... No tienes que disculparte. Sí, me abrumé un poco, pero también exageré.

—De todas formas, disculpa, no debí presionarte. Si no quieres hablar de eso ahora está bien., podemos hablarlo luego cuando te sientas a gusto.

Muy bien, Christine. Había llegado la hora. El día que habías evitado a toda costa, confesarías tu amor a Brooke Lohst y probablemente te rechazaría. Y lo mejor, en el baño de la escuela. Al menos no había nadie más dentro.

—Sí quiero hablar de eso.—dijo muy bajito, de pronto se sintió más pequeña, intimidada. 

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Estoy segura.

—Bueno. Te escucho.

Respiró profundamente, apretó sus puños, miró directo a sus ojos, se llenó de valor y lo soltó al mismo tiempo que relajaba sus hombros.

—Me gustas.

Lo había hecho. No había marcha atrás.

—Y no debes decir que te gusto si no lo sientes, no te sientas obligada. No esperaba ser correspondida a decir verdad.—desvió su mirada y prosiguió.—No soy muy buena con los sentimientos y tenía miedo de que me odiaras en cuanto te los confesara. Pero es que en verdad te amo... Y eso no me dejaba estar cerca de ti con tranquilidad.

Brooke estaba atónita, de todas las personas que conocía jamás creyó que Christine estuviera enamorada de ella. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y abrazó con fuerza a la otra, enterrando su nariz en su cabello y aspirando el aroma que emanaba con una expresión de completa calma. Enredó sus delgados dedos en los cortos mechones oscuros de quien se acababa de confesar, sonrió dulcemente y se aferró con fuerza a su pequeño cuerpo.

—Dios... Tú también me gustas. Estoy muy feliz ahora mismo.

Siempre dicen que sientes fuegos artificiales cuando besas a la persona que amas, pero Christine los sintió en el momento en el que escuchó esas palabras de parte de Brooke. Su sueño se había vuelto realidad, no se lo creía. ¡Le gustaba a Brooke! ¿No es eso magnífico? Brooke acunó su rostro, el tacto de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas era dulce y delicado, sintió su corazón golpear su pecho sin piedad seguido de la suavidad de los acolchonados labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. Sabían a cereza, eran suaves y el beso era lleno de amor. Su primer beso con Brooke era perfecto, mejor que en sus fantasías. Momentos antes había maldecido a Jeremy, ahora lo adoraba aún más que antes.


End file.
